New Characters
New Characters is a list of characters who have never made it into a Character Battle bracket (as of the 2013 Contest) or deserve a second shot that might be worth rallying for in the future. As collected by Zen. Italics ''indicates a character that might not be completely terrible. Someone who will never make it out of round 1 but might have potential to not completely embarass themselves. '''Bold' indicates a character that's suspected to be above the original fodder line. So, stronger than Vyse. Not that it means much anymore. This is the new high fodder. Someone who could win a match if put up against lesser fodder. Bolded italics indicates a character that's suspected to be above the new fodder line, The Boss. Someone who could probably get out of round 1 easily. The List Advance Wars: ''Andy Alone in the Dark: Edward Carnby Animal Crossing: K.K. Slider, '''Villager Ape Escape: Ape, Spike Asura's Wrath: Asura Baldur's Gate: Minsc Banjo: Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo Barkley Shut Up and Jam Gaiden: Sir Charles Bastion: Rucks, The Kid Battletoads: Pimple, Rash, Zitz BioShock: Andrew Ryan, Big Sister, Little Sister BlazBlue: Hazama Borderlands: Lilith, Mad Moxxi, Mordecai, Zer0 Brain Training: Dr. Kawashima Call of Duty: Riley the Dog Castle Crashers: Knights (decide on a color to rally behind) Castlevania: '''''Death, Nathan Graves, Richter Belmont, Shanoa, Trevor Belmont Chex Quest: Chex Warrior Chrono Cross: Kid Chrono Trigger: Alya, Lucca, Robo, Schala Clock Tower: Scissorman Command & Conquer: Kane Contra: Bill Rizer Crystalis: Simea Dance Dance Revolution: Up Arrow Dangan Ronpa: Monobear Darkstalkers: Felicia, Hsien-Ko Dead or Alive: Ayane, Tina Armstrong Devil May Cry: Lady, Trish Diablo: Tyrael Disgaea: Etna Divekick: Zubaz Donkey Kong Country: Cranky Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong,'' 'King K. Rool Doom: Doomguy Dragon Age: Alistair, Morrigan Dragon Ball Z: Beat , Cellin , ''Froze'' , Genome , Kabra '', ''Tiencha '' Dragon Quest: Hero, Patty Dragon Quest VIII: ''Jessica Albert Dynasty Warriors: Cao Cao, Wang Yuanji Elder Scrolls: Alduin, M'aiq the Liar, Nerevarine, Sheogorath Eternal Darkness: Alexandra Roivas, Pious Augustus Fable: Jack of Blades Final Fantasy 01: ''Bahamut'', ''Black Mage'', ''Fighter'', ''Garland'', Thief, Red Mage, White Mage Final Fantasy 02: ''Chocobo'', Firion Final Fantasy 03: Onion Knight, '''Shiva Final Fantasy 04: Kain Highwind Final Fantasy 05: Bartz Klauser, Galuf, ExDeath Final Fantasy 06: Edgar Roni Figaro, Mog, Sabin Rene Figaro, Shadow Final Fantasy 07: Cait Sith, Red XIII, Reno, Yuffie Kisaragi Final Fantasy 08: Laguna Loire, Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht Final Fantasy 09: Adelbert Steiner, Freya Crescent, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII Final Fantasy 10: Kimarhi, Lulu, Paine, Wakka Final Fantasy 12: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, Basch fon Ronsenburg, Fran, Penelo Final Fantasy 13: Oerba Dia Vanille, Oerba Yun Fang, Sahz Katzroy, Snow Villiers Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Marche Radiuju Fire Emblem: Black Knight, Micaiah, Roy Frogger: Frogger Gex: Gex Ghosts n' Goblins: Arthur Golden Sun: Alex, Felix Gradius: Vic Viper Grand Theft Auto: Claude, Franklin, Michael, Trevor Gran Turismo: Nissan Skyline GT-R Gunstar Heroes: Blue, Red Halo: Arbiter Haunting Ground: Fiona Belli, Hewie Ice Climber: Popo ICO: Ico, Yorda Ivy the Kiwi?: Ivy the Kiwi Jazz Jackrabbit: Jazz Jackrabbit Jet Grind Radio: Beat Killer Instinct: Jago, Sabrewulf Kingdom Hearts: Aqua King of Fighters: Mai Shiranui,'' Terry Bogard'' LA Noire: Cole Phelps Last of Us, The: Ellie, Joel League of Legends: Sona, Garen, Shen, Ashe Left 4 Dead: Louis, Zoey Legend of Dragoon: Dart LEGO: Chase McCain,'' Pepper Roni'','' The Brickster'' Lemmings: Lemming Lost Kingdoms: Tara Grimface, Princess Katia Lufia: Maxim Mario: Angry Sun, Blue Toad, Boo, Goomba, Koopa, Princess Rosalina Mario RPG: Mallow Marvel vs. Capcom 2: Amingo Mass Effect: EDI, Legion, Liara T'Soni, Miranda Lawson, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Thane Krios MediEvil: Sir Daniel Fortesque Mega Man: Bass, Cut Man, Dr. Wily, Green Biker Dude, Guts Man, Mega Man.exe, Tron Bonne, Vile Metal Gear Solid: Colonel Roy Campbell, EVA, Gray Fox,' 'Meryl Silverburgh, Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Solidus Snake, Vamp Metroid: Baby Metroid, Dark Samus, Metroid Prime, SA-X Mirror's Edge: Faith Monster Hunter: Rathalos Mortal Kombat: Johnny Cage, Kano, Kitana, Liu Kang, Raiden, Reptile, Sonya Blade, Shao Kahn NiGHTS into Dreams: NiGHTS Okami: Issun Onimusha: Samanosuke Akechi Pac-Man: Blinky Pajama Sam: Pajama Sam Panzer Dragoon Saga: Edge Paper Mario: Paper Mario, Rawk Hawk Persona 3: Aigis, Akihiko Sanada, Mitsuru Kirijo Persona 4: Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie Phantasy Star: Alis Landale, Chaz Ashley Phoenix Wright: Franziska von Karma, Godot Plants vs. Zombies: Sunflower, Zombie Pokemon (Pokemon): Blastoise, Blaziken, Ditto, Dragonite, Eevee, Gardevoir, Gyarados, Ivysaur, Meowth, Mew, Pichu, Poliwhirl, Psyduck, Raichu, Rayquaza, Salamence, Scyther, Snorlax, Togepi, Typholsion, Umbreon, Zubat Pokemon (Trainers): Brock, Gold, Giovanni, Lance, Misty, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, Silver Pong: Left Pong Paddle Portal: Chell Punch-Out!!: Glass Joe, King Hippo Radiant Historia: Stocke Rance: Rance Rayman: Globox, Rabbid Resident Evil: Barry Burton, Dr. Salvador, HUNK, Jack Krauser, Merchant, Rebecca Chambers Ridge Racer: Reiko Nagase River City Ransom: Alex, Ryan Saints Row: Johnny Gat Secret of Mana: Purim, Randi, Sprite Shantae: Shantae Shadow of the Colossus: Agro Shining Force: Max Silent Hill: Heather Mason, James Sunderland SimCity: Dr. Wright Sleeping Dogs: Wei Shen Smash Bros.: Tabuu Sonic: Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog SoulCalibur: Cervantes, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Taki, Yoshimitsu Space Channel 5: Space Michael Jackson Space Invaders: Space Invader StarCraft: Jim Raynor StarHawk: Emmett Graves Star Fox: Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad Star Ocean: Fayt Leingod, Ashton Anchors Street Fighter: Blanka, Cammy, Crimson Viper, Dhalsim, E. Honda, Guile, Juri, M. Bison, Vega, Zangief Strider: Strider Hiryu Suikoden: Georg Prime, Jeane, Riou, Viki System Shock: SHODAN Tales of Vesperia: Repede Tecmo Super Bowl: Bo Jackson Tekken: Heihachi Mishima, Kuma '' Timesplitters: Sergeant Cortez, Jo-Beth Casey Tomba!: ''Tomba Twister Metal: Sweet Tooth Uncharted: Chloe Frazer, Victor Sullivan Vectorman: Vectorman WarioWare: Jimmy T., Mona Wii Fit: Wii Fit Trainer Wolfenstein: B.J. Blazkowicz Xenogears: Citan Uzuki Zelda (CD-i): King Harkinian Zelda (Majora): Angry Moon, Happy Mask Salesman, Majora, Skull Kid, Toilet Hand Zelda (Ocarina): Dark Link, Darunia, Great Deku Tree, Malon, Nabooru, Navi, Ruto, Saria Zelda (Skyward Sword): Ghirahim Zelda (Twilight Princess): Zant Zelda (Wind Waker): Medli, Tetra, Toon Link Zork: Grue See Also * Character Suggestion List Category:GameFAQs Contests